Before the Show
by ohgeezitssam
Summary: While the boys are waiting to go on, Danny and Dougie have a different way of getting ready. Disclaimer: I don't own McFly, obviously... ENJOY! x


There was half an hour before the show, all four boys waiting in their dressing room, listening to the fans get more excited as time went by. Though, they weren't the only one's getting excited.

"They sound good out there." Tom said surprised, taking a sip of his water while watching his reflection, checking his hair for probably one last time before they went on.

Harry nodded in agreement, sitting at his practice station, thumping his drumsticks to a familiar beat. "They'll sound even better when we get on stage." A smirk spread across his lips, playing the same beat at a faster rate.

The others, Danny and Dougie were sat on the sofa, listening to the conversations, blankly staring at the screen, watching the movie, or whatever was on, really.

Dougie blinked as he felt a nudge along his arm, turning his head to see the curly brunette looking back at him. His big blue eyes were still, but they spoke a sentence, if not, a paragraph. In just one stare, Dougie knew what he was saying. Biting his lip, he stood up. "I'm just going to go to the bathroom before we go on. Don't wanna piss myself half jump." He joked a little before walking around the table towards the door. At the same time, he could feel the same eyes staring at him. The blonde bit his lip, anxious.

The hallway was empty when Dougie stepped out of the room, looking around at the walls. He heard Danny speak, practically the same words as his, before hearing the door open, the presence returning; footsteps. Dougie's eyes shut when he felt hands over his waist, breath hitched when Danny's cool breath floated along his skin; goosebumps.

"Storage room." Danny spoke in a quiet voice, but it was quick, urgent, wanting.

Looking ahead, Dougie could see the room that had the title plate 'Storage' in white writing. He let out a breath, shaky, eager. Slipping away from Danny's hands, he made sure it was clear before making his way over to the door. His hand reached out, grabbing onto the door knob, twisting, pulling... Unlocked. He bit his lip, feeling hands on his back, pushing him into the room, stumbling into the wall. Dougie turned his head, seeing Danny close the door behind him, locking in from the inside. His breath started to get heavy as he straightened up, watching the brunette carefully.

Danny's eyes were narrow, sly. His lips parting even from breathing. No words were really spoken during this time. Just instinct. In an almost instant, Danny strided over to the younger boy, lips pressing against his. His freckled hands pushed Dougie's back against the wall, causing Dougie to let out a moan of need.

There was no space between the two boys, bodies fully pressed up against eachothers, sliding up and down in a slow motion, breathy moans escaping both mouths. There hands eagerly searching eachothers bodies, tongues twisting and pushing for dominance, in which Danny alway succeeded in achieving.

Dougie's smaller hands clutched onto Danny's shirt, tugging on it to try to bring Danny anymore closer. His fingers then began to undo Danny's shirt, the fact that they had to go on stage didn't process through his mind. Not during this. His nose smudged over Danny's as he pushed his shirt off his shoulders, fingers pressing into the skin.

A groan escaped Danny's lips, vibrating against Dougie's. He gripped Dougie's hips tightly, using the wall to heave him up, small legs wrapping around his waist, back against the wall. He pulled his lips away from the eager blonde, seeing him out of breath, looking down at him. Danny's lips curled into a smirk, eyes decending downward to his next destination. He licked his lips before pressing his open mouth against Dougie's neck, finding his sensitive spot immediately.

"Hmm..." Dougie breathed out softly, leaning his head back on the hard wall, tilting it to the side as he allowed Danny more access to his skin. His eyes fluttered closed in pure pleasure, grasping Danny tighter with his legs around him, hips pressing. "Oh, Danny..." He moaned, coming from his stomach, sensual. He slid his arms around Danny's back, feeling his muscles work, gently pressing his fingers into the brunettes soft skin.

Danny let out a low growl of dominance and pleasure, grabbing onto the the younger boys thighs for support. Dougie knew all his spots, what he liked and what he didn't like. Then again, Danny knew what he liked as well. His sucked slowly turned into biting. His teeth carefully grazed over Dougie's flesh, biting it between his teeth, running his tongue along the marks, soothing it then starting all over.

Dougie gasped in extasy, head going back as he moaned out loud, chest heaving, breaths suddenly turning fast and high. He angled his fingers so his nails were digging into Danny's toned back, dragging down slowly, scratching. He felt that Danny enjoyed it, hips slowly starting to thrust into his own, their cocks grinding against eachother. The blonde breathed through his teeth, hard, wanting, continuing to scratch over Danny's back. Over marks that he'd left there before.

This wasn't just a first time thing. More or less, It was their own before show ritual. Not one spoke to the other two about it, secret. Though, they were surprised nonetheless to find out that nor Tom or Harry knew anything to do with it. Good, if it was hidden, it was good.

Lips curling into a smirk, Danny brought his hands up the bass player's shirt, feeling around at his skin, chest, playfully teasing his nipples as he ran his fingers over the sensitive skin. He could feel the goosebumps starting to rise on Dougie's small frame, either. His back muscles tensed at the sharp pain from Dougie's nails in his flesh, get it was the kind of pain that sent his mind out of this world. He seperated from Dougie's neck, admiring the mark he'd created before eyeing up the boy who was practically writhing on top of him, opening his mouth to speak.

"Guys! Wherever you are, we're on now!" They could hear Tom's voice coming from outside the door in the hallway.

Dougie cursed under his breath, not being able to finish what they started. He went to drop himself off of Danny's waist, only to be pushed back more into the wall, staring down at the brunette who's eyes were glazed with lust.

"After the show, I want you in my hotel room." Danny whispered so delicately in Dougie's ear, feeling him shiver. That's what he wanted, letting his tongue flick out, licking across the lobe. "And I don't expect you to be wearing clothes."

The blonde let out a shaky breath, excited. His eyes met Danny's, reflecting himself. He nodded, "Okay." before moving his hand over Danny's cheek, kissing him softly, almost lovingly.

Danny smiled against his lips, pressing with the same softness, before letting Dougie hop down. He grabbed his shirt, putting it back on, doing up the buttons. Opening the door, checking if it was clear. Once he nodded, both boys exited the storage room and up to the stage where the fans awaited.


End file.
